An X-ray fluoroscope in which an sample stage for moving and rotating while fixing an object to be inspected (a fluoroscopy object) is interposed between an X-ray source and an X-ray detector has hitherto been known as an apparatus for nondestructively inspecting internal defects of an object such as an aluminum casting (e.g., see Patent Document 1).
In an apparatus of this type, as for the position and posture of the fluoroscopy object based on the position and rotational angle of the sample stage, an operator usually operates a driving mechanism of the sample stage while viewing an X-ray fluoroscopic image or checking the actual position and posture of the fluoroscopy object through an observation window provided to a cover of the apparatus or the like.
Patent Document 1: JP-A-2003-279502